Fog
__NOEDITSECTION__ Do not steal ANYTHING on this page. Thanks. BIG REVAMP IN PROGRESS. SADDLE UP KIDS. F O G Hey and welcome! This OC belongs to me and the coding was done by Ice! Please don’t steal anything from this page! This is my dragonsona! A P P E A R A N C E Fog’s main scales are coloured a pretty shade of grey-purple, and have a shiny finish to them. Her wing membranes are a pale, gray pink, decorated with black markings that resemble clouds of smoke. Her horns are a dark purple that is close to black. They are shaped in strong waves and are quite long. Her eye is surrounded by a pale pink crest. Her underbelly is a shade of pink gray slightly darker than that of her wing. Fog has a set of black stripes on her neck, middle and tail which are often referred to as 'tiger stripes'. In each ear, Foggie has two piercings, one black stud and one black ring, and these are never removed or changed. On her cheeks, Fog has a row of pink freckles. Fog has a very skinny frame, and long legs. She's usually smiling and has large, narrow wings. Her tail is also long, and she often ends up tripping over it. She's not extremely fit, but her core is very strong due to daily workouts. She has long, nimble claws/talons. Fog has pale blue-gray eyes. She stands taller than quite a few dragons her age, but not so tall that she would stand out because of it. Her teeth would match any SkyWing's. There is a small, fading scar on her upper shoulder, a result of self injury. Fog stands straight and has good posture. P E R S O N A L I T Y Fog is mostly a pretty cheery dragon, smiling and laughing and making really awful puns. Her mind is always ticking over songs stuck in her head and trying to figure out how others are feeling, and if she can fix it. She is highly empathetic. She’s bubbly, and is really easily made happy. Fog is excitable, and can get a bit carried away at times. Anything could excite her, and she knows she can surprise the other dragons with sudden bursts of energy. Fog is also very hardworking, and can get upset if she doesn’t recieve results, and can work too hard to get to where she wants her work to be. Despite her cheery ness Fog has very low self-esteem, which has caused her problems in the past. She talks herself down in her head so much that sometimes drawing is really her only escape from her troubling thoughts. She has minor depression, and the words she says in her head hurt more than the ones she really hears. Because of this, Fog has a great deal of trouble accepting praise without thinking of what the dragon giving it might want from her. Fog puts on a tough exterior and just tries to move through anything thrown at her, just pushing through the scalding thoughts in her head. She values every friend, because she fears that she might lose them at any moment. Fog is also one of the most shy dragons you'll ever meet. Probably because she doesnt want to say anything stupid. She tries and tries to speak but usually it's too quiet for other dragons to hear and they think she is mute or soemthing. Fog wishes she wasnt so shy, and she tries so hard to accomplish this wish that she exhausts herself. Fog doesnt believe in wishing on stars, she thinks that anything worth having comes through hard work of your own. Fog is pretty childish, but only when the time comes to behave in such a way. She types in caps, laughs a lot, and still hunts for Easter eggs with her younger sister, frankly because she enjoys it. She can be very immature, and will snort at the slightest slip of the tongue. She's not mean. She just has no self-control when it comes to laughter. Fog is considered a very kind, caring dragon, generous and sarcastic in her own way. Sarcasm, is one language that Fog is fluent in. Often, dragons you meet will describe Fog as sweet, and/or kind, and she does her absolute best to behave such a way. A B I L I T I E S Fog can breathe a smoke from her mouth. She is pretty intelligent and is academic, but could not be described as a nerd. She can draw, and is learning to paint and write better. Fogdash has a very strong work ethic and will to succeed, this can give her advantages in the right situation. She is rather good with her tail, and can use it to trip her enemies easily, even though she tends to trip herself too. She can run pretty fast despite her athletic disadvantages, and her core is very strong. W E A K N E S S E S Fog has almost no abilites other than the claws and teeth any other dragon would have. As a defective SkyWing, she has no ablity to breathe fire, and can only exhale a smoke that makes her throat itch. She can't fly as well as most SkyWings, her wings are too large for her body and hard to control in the air. As a result, she spends her time flying low to the ground and hovering, so that any crash landings aren't as painful. She is not at all athletic, and isn't strong or skilled in sports, although she does enjoy playing sport (outside of gym class). "symbol" H I S T O R Y Also this R E L A T I O N S H I P S D A Y Fogdash thinks Day is very good and nice! She likes reading her characters and she thinks Day is very gentle and kind. Fogdash likes to RP with Day and loves her super awesome art! T U A T A R A Tuatara was one of Fogdash's first friends on wiki, and she thinks she is very kind, generous and a great friend. She likes roleplaying and doing art trades with Tuatara, and wishes they could talk more. M A P L E Fogdash thinks Maple is actually super nice, and finds her saltiness funny! She really enjoys RPing with her, and she hopes they can do more together soon! H O S A N N A Fog has actually wanted to talk to her for a long time, because she always seemed so nice! Once Foggie built up the courage to have a conversation she found she did really like the other dragon, and wants to get to know her better! B L O O D M O O N Fog has never really talked to the other dragon, and has not had a chance to form an opinion about her. R A C C O O N Fog loves them very much as a friend. She really loves talking to Coon and considers them a close friend. She loves their art and characters as well! N E L L Fog thinks Nell is pretty cool! She likes her, and considers her an acquaintance, but would love to get to know her better! You can ask in the comments for me to add your sona! Please have spoken to me before uwu T R I V I A * Really hates when people say LOL or Lmao or ik Out loud * needs a bird. please. * Loves washi tape so much * Help her out of social situations R E F E R E N C E The Strawberried SkyWing.png| By Sorapaw! Thanks so much!! Foggiebysimmer.png| By me (old design and infobox pic) Foggielikestape.png|By me (old design) Fog.png|By Day! Thankss!!(Old design) Foggyyyy.png|By Enigma, thank you!!(old design) Screen Shot 2018-02-17 at 5.12.51 PM.png| tapedash is unsinkable (By Sorapaw!) Category:Work In Progress Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Occupation (Artist) Category:Dragonsonas Category:SkyWings Category:Occupation (Student) Category:Content (Simmer-Lepius) Category:Occupation (Writer) Category:LGBT+